Uh Oh!
by Sweet Ninetails
Summary: Davis may have been the hero, but what happens when he ticked off a certain, sadistic digimon? **COMPLETE!**
1. Uh Oh!

This creepy work of fanfiction is something I dreamed last year and wrote in a notebook (exactly as I had dreamed it), but only now just typed it up. So sue me if it's weird, 'cause that's the way I am ^_^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I have anything to do with it, nor will I ever.  
  
  
A dark, shadowy digimon stood, watching the digidestined of past and present on a computer screen. He smirked at one in particular. He pointed.  
  
"Him." he hissed."The cause of all my problems! What makes him so special? Why did he resist my powers? I must find out...and I must punish him! I yern to hear him scream with pain and torture!"  
  
"Yes master." a small digimon said, bowing. The larger digimon glanced at the smaller one.  
  
"You're a lot more competent than my last minion, do you know that?"  
  
"I'm flattered that you say that." the digimon replied.  
  
"Now...capturing him would be easy, but when being tortured, boys tend to be tough...they don't scream as much as their female counterparts do. It isn't as satisfying..."  
"Of course not, sir!"  
  
"Ah!" the shadowy digimon said. In his hands was a vial."The answer to my problem! I crave the scream of a female! I wish to humiliate him as well. What better torture for a man? I shall make him a female!"  
  
"Brilliant, sir."  
  
"Thank you." the digimon smiled cruely."Take this, and make sure he drinks it."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The digimon trotted off, holding the vial of sickly looking pink liquid, which bubbled like a glass of pop. He grinned to himself. He'd hate to be the digidestined who drank this!  
  
  
The small digimon waited for the person to show up. He had the vial ready. He would obey his masters order.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's so peaceful here now!" Kari said, all smiles. T.K put his arms around her. Davis watched them mildly, not in the least interested anymore. He was more interested in the soccer ball he and Veemon were playing with. Tai stood up.  
  
"Hey, Davis!" he called."Agumon and I will play with you!"  
  
"Thanks!" Davis called back. The others watched, smiling. It was such a lovely day in the Digital World. Soon, Ken and Sora had joined in the game. Davis suddenly tripped, and went sprawling.  
  
"Ow..." he muttered, getting up. He'd scraped his knee, and limped a bit.  
  
"Good one, goggle boy!" Yolei teased.  
  
Davis just looked at her, and sat down in front of some bushes to tend to his knee. After that, he poured himself a glass of soda, and drak most of it. A pair of vines sneaked towards him, but he didn't know they were there. The vines held the vial, and poured it into Davis' glass, filling it almost up again. The soda turned a brilliant pink for a moment, then back to its normal colour. The vines retreated. Davis looked down and blinked.  
  
*Huh...* he thought, picking up the glass.*I thought it was almost empty...oh, well...*  
  
Something compelled Davis to drink it, and he couldn't resist. He downed the glass quickly. Soon, however, he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Oh god..." he muttered, doubling up. He felt as though he'd swallowed a glass of tupentine. Or acid. He twisted up in agony. Ken, who had been coming to sit with Davis, noticed the weird behavior.  
  
"Davis?" he called."Are you okay?"  
  
Davis let out a wrenching moan, and thrashed back and forth. This attracted the attention of Tai and Joe. By now, Davis had broken out in a cold sweat. Tai picked him up by the shoulders into a sitting position.  
  
"Davis!" he yelled."Are you alright?!"  
  
"Dude...I think..." Davis gulped, swallowing against the waves of nausea."I'm gonna...be sick!"  
  
Tai backed away. Joe knelt down beside Davis. By now, everyone was clustered around, to see what was wrong.  
  
"Was it something you ate?"  
  
"I haven't eaten anything!" Davis groaned, shutting his eyes against the colours swirling before his eyes."I had some soda."  
  
Joe picked up the glass. There was only a few drops left.  
  
"What did it taste like?"  
  
"Motor oil!" Davis said sarcasticly."Soda pop, Joe, it tasted like soda pop. Until I swallowed it. Then it was like a mix of acid and floor cleaner!"  
  
They all looked at their glasses, made a face that clearly said 'Eeew!', and poured them out. Davis swallowed again.  
  
"E-excuse m-m-me-!"  
  
Davis ran for the bushes. They all heard him retching painfully, as nothing would come up. He sank to his knees, and wrapped his arms around himself, hyperventilating. He looked up at them, panicked. His eyes flashed at them, narrowing, the lashes becoming thicker and darker as they watched. What happened next, no one expected. It was extremely painful (Davis' screams attested to that). He glowed with a strange light. His hair grew to his knees, his legs lengthened, his nails grew a bit longer, his chest...well, it grew...large. Davis dropped to his knees, face down and silent. They were all shocked. Ken tentively went to Davis, and slipped an arm around him, and turned him over. The girls screamed. Even the guys screamed! Davis was...  
  
"A frigging girl!" Tai screeched. 


	2. Tug Of War

Standard Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Digimon, I do not own Digimon, etc.  
  
  
  
As they were all getting over their shock, the vines whipped out and grabbed Davis by the wrist and started to pull. Ken held onto Davis' other wrist, as a tug-of-war began.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Agumon cried."Those are vines! Pepper breath!"  
  
The digimon to whom the vines belonged let out a shriek of agony, tumbled out of the bush, and danced around the clearing, trying to cool his vines off.  
  
"What on earth-?" Mimi gasped. It was a pure-black Palmon with crimson eyes, who glared at them.  
  
"What do you want?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Just what my Master does!"  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"That!" the Palmon said, pointing to Davis, who was still unconcious."Something gauranteed to shriek and beg for mercy after the trouble he, or should I say, SHE, caused my Master, Sha-" The digimon stopped himself."Just give me the brat, and I'll leave you alone!"  
  
"No!" Ken said, shielding Davis protectively.  
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted again. The Palmon snarled, and ran away. Izzy started to ponder what the digimon had said.  
  
"Assuming this is correct, and also assuming that his Master is a digimon, his master's name begins with 'Sha'. Could that be 'Shadow'?"  
  
"I dunno, Izzy, but maybe we should get out of here?" Matt prompted.  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
  
  
They came out of the digiport into Ken's bedroom.  
  
"I thought it was best." he explained."My parents are out."  
  
"Oh." Izzy said. Ken took a pillow from his bunk, and put it under Davis' head.  
  
"Now what?" T.K asked. He was majorly freaked.  
  
"I guess..." Joe said."We wait until he wakes up." 


	3. Call me Dee

Standard Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Digimon, I do not own Digimon, etc.  
  
  
  
Davis' eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurred. He felt very strange. He moved his head to the side. The others were clustered in a group a few feet away, backs turned to him, discussing something in low voices. He sat up. He felt even stranger. He looked down.  
  
The other Digidestined jumped at an ear piercing scream.  
  
"I see...that Davis is awake." Matt said with a gulp. They all turned. Davis was sitting up, screaming and crying.  
  
"Wh-what h-h-happend t-to m-m-meeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" he, er, she screamed.  
  
"Well, um, Davis." Izzy said."It appears that you've turned into a girl."  
  
The others could have kicked him for that. Davis screamed even louder, and cried even harder.  
  
"We'd better calm Davis down," Joe called over Davis' sobs."Or Ken's neighbours will complain!"  
  
Ken did the only thing he could think of. He dropped down beside the sobbing teen, and hugged him. This shocked Davis into silence. The only sound now was his/her hard breathing as he/she tried to catch his/her breath. Ken didn't let go. He held on, murmuring soothing sounds.  
  
"So...what are we gonna do about...this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um..." Izzy thought for a minute."I'm not exactly sure. Perhaps I should consult Genai?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"I'll go do that, then." Izzy said. He returned to the digital world. By this time, Davis had broke away from Ken, and was sitting by his/herself, looking down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked, reaching out tentively.  
  
"No." was the low reply.  
  
"Tell us?"  
  
"I suppose that I'll have to in the long run, anyways." Davis sighed."I don't know what exactly is wrong. I guess I'm confused. That must be it. It's strange. I know this is my body, it's just changed a bit-"  
  
"A bit?!" T.K howled. Davis turned a fierce glare at T.K, who subsided.  
  
"Yes, a bit. I think. I guess I'm just confused because it looks and feels different. Even my mind is changing. It must be. I'm just not thinking 'boy' enough right now."  
  
"Good theory." Joe said. Davis dropped his/her head to his/her hand.  
  
"Headache?" Ken asked.  
  
"Big one."  
  
"I'll get some asprin." Ken offered.  
  
"Thanks." Davis smiled pitifully. Ken came back with two asprin and a glass of water. While Davis swallowed the pills, the others decided what to do with him/her.  
  
"Since he...um, she..." Matt struggled to find the right words."well, since Davis is already here, can...she? Stay here for the night?"  
  
"Sure." Ken said."My parents won't mind. And I'll call Davis' parents to let them know."  
  
"Great." Tai said."Maybe we should all go home now. It's getting late."  
  
The others agreed, and left for home. Ken turned to Davis.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Dav-" Ken stopped himself.  
  
"Hm?" Davis asked, looking up at him.  
  
"It's just a bit strange calling you Davis now."  
  
"Then call me something else." Davis shrugged.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno. D?"  
  
"D? I don't think so. Who wants to be called a letter?" Ken frowned."How about...Dee?"  
  
"Dee?"  
  
"Yeah, close enough without being just a degrading letter."  
  
Davis shrugged again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay, that's settled." Ken said."I'll call your parents and tell them you're here. My parents won't be home for awhile, so we might as well get dinner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Both being too emotionally and physically tired to cook, Ken and Dee ordered out. They ate it in Ken's room, and waited for any news from Izzy. When none came by the time Ken's parents came home, they sighed, and went to explain things to them.  
  
  
  
Amazingly enough, they were pretty understanding about the whole situation.  
  
  
  
Dee had arranged some sleeping bags and blankets in a comfy nest for herself on the floor near Ken's bunk. Then she realised something.  
  
"Ken?" she asked tentively."May I-"  
  
A pair of Ken's pyjamas dropped onto her lap.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
Dee left to change in the bathroom. She avoided her reflection in the mirror as she pulled on the borrowed pj's. They were a bit too big for her, too long in the leg, and too loose on her new frame. She hitched the pants up, rolled up the sleeves, and re-entered Ken's bedroom. Then stumbled over the pant legs, and fell headlong into Ken. They landed on the floor, with Ken underneath. Their lips met forcefully. Dee broke away, blushing furiously, and burrowed into her nest. Ken's whole face went completely red.  
  
"Goodnight...Dee." he said, avoiding her eyes as he turned out the light. He climbed onto his bunk.  
  
"Goodnight, Ken." Dee answered after a minute or two of silence. 


	4. When Dreams Become Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I have anything to do with it, nor will I ever.  
  
  
  
Dee was walking with her friends in the Digital World. It was bright and sunny. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Suddenly, however, they all disapeared, first Tai, then Ken last, leaving Dee alone. This scared her. Then everything started to turn dark and cold. Dee shivered uncontrollably with cold and fear. Suddenly, vines came out of the ground. One struck her hard in the back, as the vines started to wrap around her. She cried in agony as she felt a sharp crunch. The vines pulled her up off the ground, dangling painfully. Squinting through pain narrowed and tear filled eyes, Dee could see a shadow coming slowly towards her, laughing in a cold and evil way. Dee struggled to escape, but it was no use.  
  
"At last, I have you!" the shadow hissed."You are mine, now, and I will make you suffer!"  
  
The shadow rushed at Dee. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed.  
  
  
  
Ken was jerked awake by a blood chilling scream of terror from below him. He jumped out of his bunk. Dee was laying on top of her nest of blankets, eyes open wide, starring, arms flung to the sides, but not moving. Ken's parents ran into the room.  
  
"Ken, we heard a-!" his mother started as she skidded in. She saw Dee."Oh my god!"  
  
"Ken, what happened?" his dad asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ken said, kneeling beside Dee."I heard her scream. It woke me up."  
  
He bent his head to Dee's chest. She was still breathing, but barely. Her heart was beating irraticaly. Ken gently shook her, but she didn't respond.  
  
"I'm going to call the other Digidestined." Ken said."They should know about this. Maybe Joe can snap her out of it."  
  
  
  
In an hour, all of the older Digidestined, excluding Mimi and Izzy, had arrived at Ken's. By that time, Dee showed signs of stirring. Ken's parents let them in, and they went to his bedroom. Ken was sitting with Dee, holding her still limp hand.  
  
"What happened to her?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was sleeping, then I heard this horrible scream, and I found Dee like this."  
  
"Dee?"  
  
"Yeah. I little less confusing than calling a girl Davis." Ken explained. Dee stirred a bit more, and blinked slowly.  
  
"Dee?" Ken asked.  
  
"K-en." Dee managed to say."Don't-"  
  
Dee subsided into silence again, closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't...what?" Ken asked, confused. The others were confused.  
  
"Don't leave me..." Dee said, eyes still closed. She scrunched up her face, hot tears squeezing out of her eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you, Dee." Ken said, reaching out and stroking her hair. Dee suddenly gasped, went white, then arched her back with a cry of pain.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Joe asked.  
  
"Ahh, my back!" Dee cried.  
  
Ken sat her up, then lifted a bit of her pyjama top in the back. What they saw was a horrible patch of bruising and swelling near her spine. Dee was crying hard with pain by now, and holding on to Ken tightly. Ken thought his ribs would crack soon, but didn't mind for Dee's sake. Joe swifty examined her.  
  
"It's a broken rib, very close to the spine. She should go to the hospital."  
  
"But, she doesn't have a medical record as Dee." Matt said.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"Bind it up." Dee said in a low voice, the kind when one was trying to keep from screaming.  
  
"I don't know if-" Joe began.  
  
"Please?" Dee said, turning her gaze to him. She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. Joe couldn't resist.  
  
  
  
Dee had been tucked back into her nest of blankets. Ken sat beside her, holding her hand while she slept. He wouldn't admit it, just yet, but he was starting to have very deep feeling for Dee. He looked around his room. The others were sprawled here and there, deep in sleep, and Sora was sleeping in his bed. Ken smiled to himself. He'd let them all stay because it was no use in going all the way home just to get one hour of sleep, then have to get up again. Speaking of which, he was starting to feel pretty sleepy himself. He slowly closed his eyes...  
  
  
  
The shadowy Digimon smiled in cruel satisfaction.  
"That was brilliant, Master!" the black Palmon cried, crimson eyes shining.  
"Thank you." the digimon said."Her screams and pain was quite satisfying. For now. But I must go easy on her, next time. I don't want her to die of fright before I get to meet her face to face!"  
Evil laughter filled the night sky. 


	5. Izzy Knows Best

Don't worry, this IS a Davis/ken story (um...Dee/Ken story ^_^;)  
P.S: I eat flames for breakfast and lunch (but for dinner, a nice, spicey cury will do)  
  
  
  
Ken felt someone watching him. He tried to ignore that person, but it got quite annoying. He opened his eyes a crack. It was Izzy.  
  
"About time you woke up, Ken." Izzy sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you get one of the others up?"  
  
"They're a bit more stubborn than you are."  
  
"So...did you find anything?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Found quite a bit of information when I consulted Genai." Izzy said."It appears that it's Myotismon again. But," Izzy held up a hand to stop Ken from interupting."it's not actually him. He has 5 whole forms, and these last two are pretty dangerous. The current one causing Davis-"  
  
"Dee." Ken corrected absently.  
  
"Okay, Dee, then." Izzy said."His name is ShadowMyotismon. He controls both the shadow and dream realms. If you make an enemy of, or cross one of his lower forms, he'll make you regret it. In this case, because Dav-I mean, Dee, resisted his powers last time, and ultimately led up to his demise, and now his rebirth from the nightmares of digimon and humans, he's latched onto her."  
  
"Latched on?!" Ken shot a look down at the sleeping angel beside him.  
  
Izzy nodded grimly.  
  
"Determined to get his revenge. The theory that Genai and I have come up with is that ShadowMyotismon has gone a bit nuts. He thinks that as a female, Davis will be too weak to resist his powers this time. He also may think that a guy like Davis was would have a breakdown or suffer because he's a girl. Plus, he likes to hear little girls screaming. That's a double bonus for him."  
  
"Dee is stronger than that." Ken said.  
  
"Ah, but ShadowMysotismon doesn't think so. This could fall either way. It's really all up to Dee. I think that she can hold her own."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"So..." Izzy looked around."what's everyone doing here?"  
  
Ken explained. Izzy blanched.  
  
"Uh oh..." he said.  
  
"Uh oh?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Izzy gulped slightly."ShadowMyotismon is...How do I put this? He's disabling Dee so she can't fight back, physically and mentally. He's trying to break her fighting spirit. You know, it is possible for a person to be literally scared to death. None the worse for ShadowMyotismon if he kills Dee in the dreamworld, though that takes away from his fun."  
  
Ken was outraged.  
  
"There's a way to foil ShadowMyotismon, though."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, #1: change Dee back into Davis. There may be an antidote to...whatever it was that changed Davis into Dee. But that's part of plan #2."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"Plan #2: find ShadowMyotismon's base. Get the antidote. May have to use bait as distraction. #3: Find his weakness. Possibly use some kind of bait again? #4: destroy him, though that will lead up to his rebirth into his fifth and final form. Then..." Izzy shrugged helplessly.  
  
Ken looked incredibly strained.  
  
"It gets worse." Izzy added."We now have less than one week to get the antidote to Dee. And every hour that she's Dee, she becomes more female than ever. Soon, Davis will cease to exist. And He must've ingested an awful lot of whatever caused the change. She may be stuck like that forever. Or as long as she is kept out of ShadowMyotismon's clutches. And that's near impossible. "  
  
"No matter what one does, it's impossible to win..." Ken whispered. He looked down at Dee again. She looked so sweet, so innocent..."No." he said. Izzy looked at him."I'm not going to let him do anything to Dee."  
  
"None of us will, Ken." Izzy assured him."Now, Genai and I think it's best that we take some time off, and go camping again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's the best way to do this. It's a good excuse. Plus, we'll be in a secluded area, great for formulating a plan. And Dee can heal up a bit. Broken ribs are painful, and she'll need her strength."  
  
"That's true." Ken looked at Izzy."You must've been up the whole night with Genai."  
  
Izzy stiffled a yawn.  
  
"Yep." he said."I'm exausted.  
  
"Why don't you curl up and get some sleep?"  
  
"Thanks, Ken." Izzy yawned again. I'll do just that."  
  
Izzy curled up in an extra blanket, and was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
Ken mulled over what Izzy had said. It frightened him to think that Dee could...die. He was really starting to feel close to Dee. They were best friends, but...he was actually starting to love Dee. He felt the need to protect her. Ken grinned. Knowing Davis/Dee, she could take care of herself. Davis was a tough cookie. Dee could only be the same.  
  
  
  
Dee woke only minutes after Ken had finished his musings. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning." Ken greeted her. Dee smiled weakly.  
  
"Good morning, Ken." she replied. She sat up, wincing.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Ken asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. No nightmare." Dee smiled."You were there. My knight. You protected me."  
  
"I did?" Ken asked. Dee nodded.  
  
"I feel safe with you."  
  
Ken was speechless. His mouth hung open a few inches, and he started turning red again. Dee carefully stood up, gathered her clothes, and went to change.  
  
Once Dee had dressed, she finally looked at herself. She looked somewhat pretty. Her eyes were still brown, but were big, like chocolate drops, and fringed with thick black lashes. Her lips were a naturl rose colour, and beautifully shaped. Her bangs came down to mid-eye level. She brushed them aside impatiently. Her brows were gently arched. And as she regarded her long hair, they arched even further. She had TONS of it. It fell to her knees in silky waves and curls, but was all tangly. Dee searched for a comb or brush. there wasn't one. She tried to pat it into place, but that didn't work. Neither did trying to comb the tangles out with her fingers; she just yanked out bits of her hair. Finally, she gave up. As she was walking dejectedly back to Ken's room, his mom cheerfully greeted her.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Why the long face?"  
  
Dee explained about her hair problem.  
  
"Oh, that's no bother!" Mrs.Ichijouji exclaimed. She walked into her room, and came back with a basket of hairpins, elastics, and a brush."Sit down, I'll help you with your hair."  
  
Dee sat down. The brush felt strangely good, swishing through her hair.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful, Dee." Mrs.Ichijouji said, parting it in the middle."Such a lovely colour, too."  
  
"Thank you." Dee said, shyly.  
  
Within ten minutes, her hair was neatly groomed into a french braid, the tail of which swung down her back, and curled at the end.  
  
"You look lovely." Mrs.Ichijouji cooed."Now, go on. See what Ken thinks."  
  
Dee felt a hot blush creep up her neck, and across her cheeks. She walked, dazed, back to Ken's room.  
  
  
  
By this time, everyone was up. Izzy was refreshed from his quick nap. They all stared at her as she walked in.  
  
"Dee..." Ken said, groping for the right words."You look..."  
  
"Gorgeous." Sora said. Dee grinned and blushed some more. Tai noticed she was walking stiffly.  
  
"Still sore?"  
  
Dee ground her teeth.  
  
"Of course I am!" she snapped. Growling, she said down next to Ken, and let her temper simmer down. Ken shot Izzy a look that said 'See what I mean?'.  
  
"So, as I was saying." Izzy said as he hid a grin, obviously continuing a discussion."All in favor of the camping idea?"  
  
Dee turned to Ken, her expression quizical.  
  
"Ah, we were thinking of going up to the campground you guys used when you...you know, defeated me?"  
  
Dee flinched slightly.  
  
"We can make a plan on how we change you back, and get rid of ShadowMyotismon-"  
  
Dee sucked in her breath sharply, her expression woeful. They mistook the reason for her distress.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you anymore." Izzy said. The others nodded, smiling. Dee carefully kept her expression blank.  
  
The real reason she was upset was...  
  
"I don't want to change back." Dee whispered. But no one heard her. 


	6. A Camping We Will Go

Or so Dee thought no one heard her. Ken shot a sideways glance at her. He took her aside.  
  
"Listen, Dee." he said in a low voice."I know you don't want to be Davis again, but maybe it's for the best."  
  
Dee shook her ahead violently.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Dee, you are a boy. You have to go back."  
  
"I don't want to!" Dee said.  
  
"Neither do I, but-" Ken realised what he'd said.  
  
"You...don't?" Dee asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I-I think I love you, Dee."  
  
Dee's eyes became round. Ken hurried on.  
  
"If it isn't love, I don't know what could be to make me feel this way about you. I know we're best friends, but this is different. You have to be Davis again though. I know you don't feel the same-"  
  
Dee swiftly reached out, cupped the back of Ken's head, pulled him close, and crushed his lips to hers. When she broke away, Ken was staring at her, face bright red. He wasn't the only one who was staring at her. She just raised her eyebrows slightly, and gave a half smile.  
  
  
  
Mrs.Ichijouji had made them all breakfast. While they ate, they drew up their plans for the 'camping trip'. Matt was able to convince his dad into driving half of them. They would go that day, and stay at the camp ground for a week. Dee e-mailed her dad for permission, and got it promptly. She was facinated by the fact that they weren't questioning why she never actually talked to them. She smiled brightly. Her smile was radiant. This time, it wasn't only Ken that blushed, but Matt, Tai, Izzy, and even Joe.  
  
  
  
Mr.Ichijouji and Mr.Ishida were talking with each other. They both knew what had happened, and why they were taking this trip with the kids. The kids in question were talking to each other as the put their things into the vans. The younger Digi Destined, who hadn't been at the early-morning meeting, were stunned about what had happened to Dee in her sleep.  
  
"That creep!" Yolei said indignantly.  
  
"I hope we get to watch him suffer!" T.K snarled. He was still a tad bit senstive about having a fellow guy become a girl. This was, so to speak, the last straw for him.  
  
Dee said nothing.  
  
  
  
Ken and Dee occupied the back of Mr.Ichijouji's van. Ken kept sneaking glances at Dee, but she was listlessly staring out the window. Ken sighed softly to himself, and read from a book he'd brought with him. Soon, however, he felt something touch and rest against his shoulder. It was Dee. She'd fallen asleep against him. He relaxed, enjoying the wonderful, warm feeling that being so close to Dee gave him. He asked Yolei about it.  
  
"Yep. That's love." she confirmed.  
  
Ken settled back, a triffle smug. He'd been right.  
  
  
  
When they all arrived at the camp ground, the Digi Destined immediately started a meeting in one of the cabins that they'd rented. Dee really didn't have much to do, so she sat quietly, listening to the others plot out something here, dispute a point there...Dee began to sink into a deep stupor.  
  
"Dee?" Izzy asked. Dee didn't respond. She just sat there, legs tucked under, hands in lap, eyes barely open. Ken shook her gently, and she fell sideways against him. Ken looked up at all of them in surprise.  
  
"She's asleep!" he said.  
  
"Gee, we're not THAT boring." Tai sniffed.  
  
"Well, she had a long night." Ken shrugged."I guess she deserves some extra sleep."  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
They looked at Dee, frantically searching for any kind of distress showing on her face, but there was none. Only a small smile flickering across her lips.  
  
  
  
It was the same dream. Her friends began to disapear. But Dee grabbed onto Ken's hand, and held it tight, refusing to let him go like the rest. Ken smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back, then turned to where she knew the shadow would be. She and Ken glared at it defiantly.  
  
"So you managed to keep a friend with you, this time!" the shadow sneered."That's not going to do you any good! I'll still win!"  
  
"No!" Dee said. She and Ken held hands. They began to glow brightly. The shadow screeched, and fled from their light. Dee looked at Ken, smiling radiantly again. Ken bent his head towards her...  
  
  
  
Dee opened her eyes, and blinked. She was laying across Ken's lap, supported by the crook of his arm.  
  
"No nightmare?" Ken asked her. Dee shook her head sleepily. She closed her eyes again.  
  
"Could you tell us about your nightmare from last night?" Izzy asked. The reaction that got was almost violent. Dee's eyes snapped open, and she scrambled from Ken's lap, accidentally bashing into a wall.  
  
"No!" she cried, terrified. She didn't want to think about it. Ken tried to go to her, but she bolted away. Matt managed to get ahold of her before she ran into another wall in her blind panic. She squeeled and struggled against his grip on her.  
  
"I guess this is your answer, Izzy!" Matt said after Ken had managed to calm Dee down.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her anything..." Izzy admitted.  
  
Ken nodded, still stroking Dee's hair. She was clutching him tightly, quivering. She started to whimper. The bandage, losened by Dee's struggles, slipped out into sight.  
  
"Oh, boy." Joe said."Let me fix that for you, Dee."  
  
  
  
It was decided that they wouldn't do anything else that day, especially if it distressed Dee. They didn't want her to get hurt again, as she had already set herself back what little healing had occurred. There was a nice, cool lake nearby, and the cold water would feel good on Dee's back.  
  
  
  
"I'm not coming in!" Dee screeched in outrage. She was wrapped up in a big towel, standing on the edge of the lake.  
  
"Why not?" Izzy asked, confused.  
  
"'Cause I'm not!"  
  
"Just get in!"  
  
"I'm not doing this!" Dee hollered. She was wearing the skimpiest swimsuit ever in creation. Sora and Yolei had forced her into it. She wrapped her towel more tightly around herself.  
  
"Come on, Dee!" Tai coaxed from the water, splashing at her.  
  
"It's for your own good!" Matt added.  
  
"NO!" Dee yelled."Not like this! It's lowering to what little male pride I have left!"  
  
Yolei took matters into her own hands. She snuck up behind Dee, grabbed the towel, and dragged her in. Dee stood up, coughing and sputtering, and the boys got a good look at her in the tight, clingy-wet suit. All of them turned bright red.  
  
"SORA!" Tai yelled, closing his eyes against the sight."How could you?!"  
  
"Ack!" Izzy cried, flailing around blindly."There can't be more than a square foot of material in that thing!"  
  
Sora and Yolei just giggled. Dee walked out of the water, and pulled on the t-shirt she'd borrowed from Ken. It was loose, and more covering than the suit. She walked back into the water, turned over, and began to float on her back. Ken's face appeared above hers after a few minutes.  
  
"Feel better?" he smiled at her. Dee nodded.  
  
"Yeah, lots better." she replied."Mmmm..." she stretched languidly, then winced."Well, almost better..."  
  
"Come on, I'll get you some ice." he said. He towed her in to shore, making her giggle, and helped her up. She wrapped her towle around herself. Ken came back with a bag of ice. Dee took it and put it on her sore spot, and sat with Ken under a shady tree, watching the others lark and play in the water. Ken wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Damn!" ShadowMyotismon swore."They know I'm here and who I am! And what's more, that little brat is starting to resist me again!"  
  
"Don't worry, Master!" the black Palmon said."They may know you're here, but they won't be able to defeat you this time!"  
  
"This is true." ShadowMyotismon smiled his cruel, evil smile again.  
  
  
  
Dee had been dozing, leaning against Ken, when she suddenly sat up completely straight.  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked, concerned.  
"I-I don't know!" Dee replied."All of a sudden...I just got this really bad feeling!"  
Ken put his arm around her, and pulled her back to him.  
"It was probably nothing, Dee." Ken soothed."Go back to sleep."  
Dee yawned.  
"You're right..." she said, snuggling down against Ken. 


	7. One Week to One Day

This chapter is short, but I'm posting it anyway ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I know it's short, but what the heck, it's to the point)  
  
  
  
  
Dee was rudely awakened by Joe and Izzy.  
  
"Hey!" Joe said."get up!"  
  
"No." Dee said firmly.  
  
"Come on, up you get." Izzy ordered.  
  
"No!" Dee said more firmly.  
  
"Davis! Get up!"  
  
"Who's Davis?" Dee asked curriously. Joe, and Izzy shared a look of unbridled horror.  
  
  
  
"You see, this is what we're afraid of." Izzy said."Genai's just confirmed it. It looks like Davis got an overdose of that liquid. Remember, the longer Davis is Dee, the longer that liquid circulates in his body, the more feminine he gets. Dee is starting to forget ever being a boy. Soon, Davis won't exist at all, only Dee."  
  
"What?!" Tai cried.  
  
"We have to formulate a plan now, and carry it out. I'm making a rough estimate that we have less than 24 hours to change Dee back into Davis, or he's had it."  
  
"But I-" Dee protested.  
  
"Sorry, Dee." Izzy apologised."There's no other way."  
  
  
  
The plan was to first find where ShadowMyotismon had his base. Izzy searched the Digitalworld map to see if there were any leads. He found one.  
  
"Hey guys!" he called, beckoning the others over."Look here. Strong dark energy pulses. What do you want to bet that I've just located ShadowMyotismon's base?"  
  
"Way to go, Izzy!" Tai said.  
  
"Now, I think we should all split up once we're in there." Izzy said."Two groups, one seach for the antidote, the other keep watch and, if the need should come, run interference. We might also need some bait."  
  
"Let me."  
  
They all turned incredulously to Dee.  
  
"You're insane!" Ken cried.  
  
"Maybe I am, but it's me that ShadowMyotismon wants."  
  
"We can send a decoy-" T.K began.  
  
"No, I don't thunk so." Dee shook her head."He'd know the difference. Isn't that right, Izzy?" Dee turned her chocolate drop eyes to the redhead.  
  
"That's correct." Izzy admitted.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this, Dee!" Ken said, standing up. Dee stood up as well. She was just a tad shorter than Ken, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"The hell I can!"  
  
"You won't!"  
  
"I won't let you put yourself in danger!"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you will or won't do, Ken!" Dee screamed defiantly. The others were shocked. Davis made a powerful female. Ken wasn't through.  
  
"Dee, if you love and trust me, you won't do something so stupid!"  
  
Dee stepped back as if stuck. She looked hurt.  
  
"I love you, AND I trust you, but I'm still going to do this. Because I have to."  
  
Ken's shoulders slumped.  
  
"I give up." he said quietly."You're just too bull headed to argue with."  
  
Dee tried to laugh, but couldn't.  
  
"You should know that by now, Ken."  
  
  
  
They had all gone back to the Digital world. Their Digimon, who had spent the night there in the Digital world, met them. Veemon hopped up to Dee.  
  
"Davish?" he asked.  
  
"Call me Dee."  
  
"Ok then, Dee. I don't mind if you're a girl." Veemon told her."On two conditions."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"That I don't turn into a girl myself, and that I still get to eat as much junkfood as before!"  
  
Dee burst out laughing. She picked Veemon up and gave him a squeeze.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
  
  
They all snuck up quietly on ShadowMyotismon's base. There were few gaurds. They entered cautiously.  
  
"This is either the wrong place, or a trap." Ken said as they walked down a long corridor. He turned to Dee."Please reconsider."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken." Dee shook her head. They had reached the end of the corridor. It branched off three ways. Dee hesitated, then wrapped her arms around Ken tightly, kissing him roughly. She still hadn't got used to being gentle.  
  
"What was that for?" Ken asked.  
  
"Just in case." Dee said. She and Veemon ran down the middle corridor, to where they knew ShadowMyotismon was waiting. 


	8. Confrontation

*sleepily and crankily* go on...here's the new chapter...read it...*falls asleep*  
Disclaimer: you KNOW the disclaimer already...I don't own Digimon...  
  
  
Dee slowed her pace down, until she had stopped. Veemon looked up at her quizically.  
  
"Veemon?" Dee asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dee?"  
  
"Could you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter what happens..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't interfer. And...don't forget me."  
  
"What?!" Veemon cried."How could I forget you?! You...you're not going to die!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Dee sighed."I'm tired, Veemon, tired of fighting this. Just don't forget the real me."  
  
"Davish?"  
  
"It's getting harder to think as myself."  
  
"You can do it, Davish." Veemon said encouragingly."Just hold on, and concentrate! You'll be yourself again!"  
  
"I-I-" Dee said."I don't want-" she swayed on her feet, then steadied. Her eyes became clear, like Davis' had been."You're right. Let's go. We have a distraction to put up."  
  
"Right!"  
  
They continued on.  
  
*I just hope I've given them enough time.* Dee thought, sparing only a worried glance over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ken was with the Digidestined who were searching for the antidote. This was very upsetting for him. A part of him wanted Davis to be okay, and for this nightmare to end, but another part of him, and he winced because he knew it was selfish to think this, wanted to keep Davis a girl, and defeat ShadowMyotismon himself. He did love Dee very much, and didn't want to lose her. Irrationally, he considered trying to keep Davis as a girl. Izzy interupted his rebelious musings.  
  
"Genai told me the antidote should be a blue liquid." he said."It should be slightly lipid, and it should have more than one shade of blue to it: dark, medium, and light. The dark to change Davis back, the medium to keep him there, and the light to make sure there are no permanent side effects."  
  
"Right," Tai said, assuming the role of leader once more."now that we know what it looks like, we'll find it."  
  
  
  
Dee and Veemon had reached a dark, shadowy archway. They stopped.  
  
"This is it..." Dee said.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Veemon asked. Dee nodded slowly.  
  
"It's the only way." she said."I can buy the others a little time."  
  
She stepped through the archway, and disapeared into the gloom on the other side. Veemon was about to follow, when he walked smack into a solid wall. The archway had dispeared completely.  
  
"Dee!" he cried, then punched the wall in frustration.  
  
"Vee-Headbutt!" he yelled, attacking the wall to no avail. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and hand, he ran back the way he and Dee had come, and went to find the others.  
  
  
  
Dee gasped, and turned. The archway was gone, and Veemon, too. A tingle ran up her spine, and she turned back around. There was nothing there...or was there? She could feel something was wrong, very wrong. But, she had no choice but to continue. She walked on until she came to a large, yet pitch-black chamber. She didn't see the stairs, and fell down them. Tears sprang to her eyes as her back and ribs were jarred, but she didn't cry. Davis was in control now, and he refused to cry. A dim light lit the room up, but just barely. The temperature dropped. Dee struggled up, gasping in shock. An evil laugh rang out harshly.  
  
"So nice of you to drop in!"  
  
  
  
"Ken! W-wait up!"  
  
Ken stopped, and turned. Veemon was running towards him, holding his head.  
  
"Veemon!" Ken said. He knelt beside the blue digimon."What happened? Where's Dee?"  
  
"She-she disapeared." tears welled up in his eyes. Ken almost went balistic, but forced himself to calm down.  
  
"Don't worry, Veemon." he said."We'll find her."  
  
  
  
All Dee could see was a pair of glowing red eyes in a shadowy body, which slowly became recognisable as slightly altered Myotismon in grey-scale. Dee blinked.  
  
"Hey, you're the dude who had the letter-opener on his face!" she exclaimed. ShadowMyotismon scowled.  
  
"Yes," he said in a soft, dangerous voice."I am. And you are the annoying little child who resisted my powers the last time we met. You looked at me with those eyes, radiating defiance. Do you see what you have brought me to? Do you see what I have become?"  
  
Dee looked him up and down.  
  
"yeah." she said, nodding."I didn't think it was possible...you've gotten uglier!"  
  
ShadowMyotismon scowled, and swung his arm towards her, though it didn't even touch her. One minute she was standing, the next she was in a crumpled heap on the floor, a large bruise already forming on her face.  
  
  
  
Veemon gasped, and put a hand to his face.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked, glancing down at him.  
  
"I think Dee's in trouble!"  
  
  
  
Dee glared up at ShadowMyotismon, ignoring the pain that tore through her. She was too mad to even feel it. Before she could come up with a smart @$$ retort (as usual), ShadowMyotismon had knocked her head over heels backward,,and slammed her into the ground.  
  
"I will make you suffer, you little pest!" he sneered at her. Dee struggled up onto her feet, and glared again.  
  
"Damn you!" ShadowMyotismon yelled, giving her another psychic backhand that slammed her back to the floor."You dare look at me that way! You dare defy me!"  
  
"I do." Dee said in a low voice."I do defy you..."  
  
A punch conected with her face, smashing her into a wall.  
  
"Then I'm going to enjoy wiping that expression from your face!" ShadowMyotismon said with his cruelest smile yet.  
  
  
  
Veemon cried inside as he felt every blow that his partner did, not daring to cry outloud in fear of attracting unwanted attention.  
  
"We've found it," Tai said quietly. They had entered a dark room. They could see two vials on a counter top. One was empty, except for a small amount of shining pink liquid. The other held a liquid just as Izzy had described it: slightly lipid, and it swirled with the three shades of blue. It also shone with a strange light. It held their attention for a few minutes. Izzy found a bottle with a cork, and he poured the antidote into it.  
  
"Ok, let's go retrieve Dee, and give this to her." he said.  
  
  
  
Dee found herself smacked around by her enemies powers. It hurt, but she refused to scream or cry. This was frustrating ShadowMyotismon. He had underestimated the female gender [A/N: Whoo! Go Women! We rock!] Dee accepted blow after blow without a whimper of pain. ShadowMyotismon's frustration won over amusement.  
"Why won't you scream?!" he yelled. He picked Dee up and threw her against a pillar, agrivating her injury. Then she screamed, long and loud. Her scream echoed around the chamber, and through the entire base.  
  
  
  
The other Digidestined heard the scream.  
"Did you hear that?!" Matt asked.  
"Yes!" Ken said furiously."If that bastard-!"  
"Let's go!" Tai urged. The others agreed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, scream!" Myotismon laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself."Scream!"  
Dee struggled to stand. The pain was almost unbearable, parylyzing, even.  
  
"Ken..." she whispered, as tears squeezed out of her eyes.  
  
Just then...  
  
  
  
Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Stingmon, Veemon, and Halsemon burst through the ceiling. Then Digmon, Birdramon, Togemon (Mimi having joined them), Angemon, Angewoman, Ikkakumon came through the floor and walls.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tai called."You were supposed to be on guard duty!"  
  
"Couldn't let ya fight by yourselves!" Sora answered. Dee collapsed against an undamaged wall.  
  
"So," ShadowMyotismon sneered."You think you can all beat me?"  
  
"We don't think so." Tai answered."We know so!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Myotismon laughed, then attacked."Shadow Realm Scythe!"  
  
His attack took out Digmon and Halsemon, who didn't dodge quick enough, in one swipe. They tumbled to the stone floor in their Rookie forms.  
  
  
  
Dee sobbed into her hands. She was past caring for what happened to herself. She just wanted her friends to be okay.  
  
  
  
They were having no luck against ShadowMyotismon. They couldn't even touch him. But he could touch them...Birdramon shrieked as she was thrown back against the wall, close to Dee. The impact knocked Dee back. As she fell, she could feel her arm break with a painful crunch.  
  
Davis' control over his body faltered, and the female half of him began to scream and cry until Davis regained control, and sank into a misty stupor.  
  
As Dee was laying there, barely concious, watching her friends and the digimon being hurt and beaten badly, it hit her.  
  
"We have to...fight him on...his own...turf..." she whispered, before closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
Stingmon was in bad straits. ShadowMyotismon's powers had forced him against the floor, pinning him there, and it felt like someone was pressing a foot against his throat.  
  
"Call off your digimon, or I'll kill this one!" ShadowMyotismon threatened.  
  
"NO! Stingmon!" Ken yelled, anguished. They all heard the running off someone's feet, then... 


	9. The nightmare ends, or does it?

One chapter to go! Then a sequel I'm planning. Hope you like this.  
Disclaimer: pick your favorite disclaimer, and put it here. Otherwise, I'll put the standard here (I don't own Digimon)  
  
  
  
Dee opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a plaine of swirling grey mist. Everything, in fact, was grey. Her pain was gone.  
  
'Digidestined, you have found your way to the realm of dreams and shaddows.'  
  
Dee jumped slightly at the voice that spoke. She couldn't see where it had come from. The voice continued.  
  
'Choose your form, Digidestined. Choose and fight your enemy.'  
  
"How?!" Dee cried.  
  
'Think of what you wish to be, child.' the voice sounded kinder.'Be it warrior, or other, take on that form, and you will be able to fight your enemy.'  
  
Dee closed her eyes, and thought carefully. What came to her mind was black pants, not loose enough to get in the way, but tight enough to allow total movement. A matching t-shirt. Silver armor to protect her arms, and steel-toed hiking boots. She grinned to herself, knowing darned-well what she was going to do with them. She added a broadsword; after all, if she was going to be the only one who would be able to even touch ShadowMyotismon (though the thought made her shudder), she was going to need a weapon, no? Last, but certainly not least, her old, faithful goggles adorned her hair, which was pulled high in a ponytil, and braided tightly.  
  
When Dee looked down at herself, everything was just as she had tought it would be.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
'You are welcome, child. In this realm, you will be able to use any power you wish. Go now, child. Your friends need you now.'  
  
Dee nodded, then took off running towards where she knew they would be. In fact, she could already hear what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Call off your digimon, or I'll kill this one!" ShadowMyotismon threatened.  
  
  
  
This made Dee see red. She wasn't going to let ShadowMyotismon hurt any of the digimon. She was going to get her to use her new boots sooner than she expected...  
  
  
  
"NO! Stingmon!" Ken yelled, anguished. They all heard the running off someone's feet, then...  
  
  
  
Being a soccer player had its advantages, Dee decided, as her foot collided with ShadowMyotismon. Feeling in a completely wicked, evil, and vengeful mood, she had kicked him with those steel-toed hiking boots where no man (or mon) ever wanted to be kicked. ShadowMyotismon let out a scream of pure and utter soul tearing, blood freezing, bone chilling agony, as a jolt of pain so intense ripped through him, and made him keel over.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at her, mouths agape. She looked quite the warrior. Though, it was the fact that she was on greyscale, like ShadowMyotismon, that she had been able to actually hurt the evil digimon, and the fact that her body was still laying on the ground, just a few feet away, that really made them stare. Greyscale Dee turned her back to them, protecting them, and faced the fallen evil digimon. It seemed that digimon were more resiliant than humans, and ShadowMyotismon was already getting to his feet, glaring at her with more hatred and evilness in his eyes than she thought was possible.  
  
"Sooooooooo, you've invaded my realm, have you?" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's right." Greyscale Dee nodded.  
  
"Well, that won't help you!" ShadowMyotismon growled, standing. Apparently, digimon were a tad more resiliant than humans were. Greyscale Dee wasn't the least bit fazed. Sure, this was a set back, but she could handle it. She had a plan.  
  
*Sorry, Ken.* she thought.  
  
"Come on!" she shouted at ShadowMyotismon."Come and get me, before I pull your fangs out!"  
  
ShadowMyotismon stared incredulously at her.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Dee yelled."You heard me! Come and get me!"  
  
  
  
Ken was in shock. This Dee was actually goading ShadowMyotismon on??! Something must be wrong with her...  
  
  
  
ShadowMyotismon bellowed angrily. Who was this PEST to threaten, to egg him on?! He charged forwards to attack. This is what Greyscale Dee had been waiting for.  
  
*Behind!* she thought fiercely. She fazed out, and appeared behind him. She pulled out her sword, and plunged it through his back. He let out a mortal shriek, and turned, yanking the sword from her hand as it was still stuck in his back.  
  
  
  
The Digidestined were shocked at what Greyscale Dee had done. They hadn't expected her to do THAT...  
  
  
  
As ShadowMyotismon charged at her again, Greyscale Dee was ready for him. She grabbed his hands, planted her feet squarely, and stopped him in his tracks. She smacked him across the face with her long, heavy braid, then kicked his feet out from beneath him, and flipped him. The impact of his body hitting the floor kocked her sword loose. It clattered to the floor. Greyscale Dee dove for it, and grabbed it. ShadowMyotismon slowly got up. By this time, he was slowly, and litterally, going to pieces, as his body was beggining to be reconfigured. He smirked at her.  
  
"So, pest, you can fight back, can you?"  
  
Greyscale Dee nodded, watching him carefully. Something told her that he was up to something.  
  
"Let's see you get out of this!" ShadowMyotismon yelled."Shadow Mist!"  
  
Greyscale Dee covered her eyes protectingly with her hands. The mist was blinding her. She couldn't tell where the enemy was.  
  
"Shadow Realm Scythe!"  
  
Greyscale Dee shrieked as her shoulder was lanced through by the tip of the scythe. A burning sensation ran through her arm, like she had acid running through her veins instead of blood.  
  
  
  
With the last of his failing powers, he picked up Greyscale Dee, and hurled her at the wall above her body, before he was completely reconfigured.  
  
  
  
Greyscale Dee hit the wall with a loud smack, then fell back down into her body. Dee's eyes flew open with shock. Ken crawled over to her.  
  
"Dee?" he asked. He helped her to sit, then stand. She was shaking like a leaf. He handed her the antidote."Here, drink this." he said unhappily.  
  
Dee took the vial with her good hand, and shakily held it to her lips. She'd barely swallowed one sip before the vial slipped from her hand, and shattered on the ground. The rest of the antidote puddle around her feet. Dee took a few steps away from Ken, where she collapsed onto her side from pain and blood loss. 


	10. Endings, But Not Quite

*smiles* yes, I have proven my evilness. And since you've been patient, here is chapter ten, in all it's weirdness! *cries* it's weeeeeeeeeeird!  
  
Disclaimer: ah, screw the disclaimer. just look up one from a previous chapter, and use that. this space for rent ^_~  
  
  
  
  
Dee woke briefly, almost cursing. She had planned on dying, and it just hadn't worked.  
  
"See, Ken? She's still alive."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"She should be."  
  
"I don't wanna to be okay!" Dee wailed."I wanna die!"  
  
"She's delerious, or something!"  
  
Dee closed her eyes again.  
  
  
  
When Dee opened her eyes again, her first impulse was to close them again. Everything was too bright. Someone touched her arm. She jumped slightly, which wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she cried. Everything began to hurt quite badly.  
  
"Shhhh, take it easy." It was Ken.  
  
"Ken?" she whimpered. He stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"It's ok, Dee. You'll be ok."  
  
Dee opened her eyes again, and looked down at herself.  
  
"H-how come I'm still a girl?"  
  
Ken was silent for a minute.  
  
"You didn't get enough of the antidote. You dropped the rest. But, Izzy says that you got just enough to preserve the 'Davis' part of you. You're still a girl, but you're also still Davis."  
  
Dee was quiet.  
  
"I guess I got my wish, then." she said, barely audiable. Ken stared at her.  
  
"You really did want to stay this way?" he asked, incredulously."That wasn't just Dee talking?"  
  
"It was both of us." Dee explained."Dee wanted to, because she's a female. Davis wanted to, because he was happier this way. It's really hard to explain. And no," Dee added, seeing the look on Ken's face."Davis is not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, right?"  
  
Ken shook his head. He picked up Dee's hand, and held it.  
  
"I really do love you, Dee. Ever since our first kiss, even though it was an accident. Maybe even before that. Maybe the second you became a girl, I started to love you. You know that, right?"  
  
Dee looked at him carefully. She nodded. Ken hugged her gently.  
  
"After you fainted, I sort of...freaked out." he said, looking down."I thought you'd died, or something."  
  
"I'm a bit harder to kill than you think." Dee remarked.  
  
"I guess so," Ken said with a small smile."because you're still here. Once Izzy and Joe had confirmed that you were still alive, and that you might not expire any time soon, we brought you back to the real world. We had a tough time explaining to the hospital staff why you looked like someone had kicked the crap out of you."  
  
"Ken!" Dee said sharply, shocked at Ken's langauge. Ken brushed it off.  
  
"Well, it's true." he explained."Crushed, beaten, bruised, broke, and full of holes. Yes, I'd say that was an acurate description I gave." he looked lovingly down at her. Dee snuggled against him. Ken smiled.  
  
"You should sleep. Just concentrate on getting better, ok? I'll take care of everything for you."  
  
Dee nodded, then closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Ken was worried. He and the others had explained everything to the Motomiya's. Sure, they knew about the digimon, and other events involving them, but this time...Mr. and Mrs.Motomiya had shown no visible reaction to the news, but had acted very coldly towards them after that. At least June was happy. She was excited to have a little sister now. She visited Dee every day, which helped to keep the younger girl's spirits up.  
  
  
  
The day after Dee was released from the hospital, the digidestined were walking through the park on their way to visit her. Kari stopped suddenly, looking just off the path at a tree.  
  
"Hey!" she said."Isn't that-?"  
  
Ken turned, and looked, then blinked.  
  
"Dee?" he said. Indeed it was. She was curled up under the tree, fast asleep. Upon closer inspection, her shortened hair was tangled, dried tear tracks marred her lovely face, and she was dressed in one of June's over-sized shirts and a skirt, and smudged with dirt. A backpack sat beside her. They all stared in shock and horror. Ken gently shook Dee.  
  
"Come on," he said softly."wake up, Dee."  
  
Dee opened her eyes slowly. She cried out quietly upon seeing them, then scrambled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked."Why were you here? You should be at home."  
  
Dee looked like she was going to cry. Again.  
  
"I have no home!" she cried. They were shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I-I'm not a Motomiya anymore!" Dee said."Mom and dad...they went ballistic on me. They wouldn't stop screaming and yelling at me. they said that I was an embarassment to them. They have a son, not a freak-girl. I-I'm worthless! And if I were stupid enough to get myself into this mess, t-then I wasn't a Motomiya, I was no longer welcome under their r-roof, a-a-and I-I-I-!"  
  
She started bawling again. Ken almost tackled her in his haste to calm her down. he put his arms around her and tried to calm her. Tai looked at Dee in shock, then turned.  
  
"Tai!" Ken cried."Where are you going?!"  
  
"To kick the snot out of her parents!" Tai replied. Dee's wailing rose another notch in volume.  
  
"Ack! Tai, help me!" Ken yelled. Tai sighed, disapointed that there'd be no a$$ kicking that day, and went to hug Dee. He held her, rocking the distrought girl gently, while Ken nuzzled her hair, whispering quiet words meant to soothe. Slowly, Dee's sobs diminished into nothing. Everyone else was rooted to the ground, still in shock.  
  
"You spent the night out here?" Yolei asked. Dee sniffled and nodded.  
  
"But it was freezing!" Joe cried."Kicking you out like that was criminal!"  
  
"Yes, it was." June said, walking up to them. She had a cup of coffee and a bottle of juice in her hands."I spent the night with her, to make sure she was okay. I'll probably be disowned for it, too, but Dee was my little brother, and now my little sister, so I have to stick up for her."  
  
"Thank you, June." Matt said. June smiled at the blond.  
  
"So where will she stay now?" Izzy asked.  
  
"She can stay with us." Tai said. Kari nodded.  
  
"Or at my place." Matt added.  
  
"Or mine." Ken said.  
  
June shook her head at them.  
  
"That's not a good idea. If my parents see her at all, they'll probably cause trouble." she explained."But since Ken lives farther away, it might be better."  
  
"But I always come to Odaiba to see the others." Ken said."I can't just leave Dee alone; she'd have to come with me."  
  
They were all stumped.  
  
"well, I'll take Dee back to my place tonight." Ken said."I can ask my parents for advice. And my mom will be happy to see her again."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"But first," Kari said, surveying Dee, matted and mussed, from head to toe."we're going to fix you up a bit, Dee, and make you nice and pretty."  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Dee.  
  
  
  
Later, with help from Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, they decided to send Dee to Ken's aunt and uncle in America. That way, she was guaranteed a safe place to live. Plus, she wouldn't have the awkward situation of explaining just where Davis went to.  
  
  
  
Dee sat quietly, waiting for her plane. She was dressed in a nice skirt and blouse, and her newly shortened hair was tucked back with cute clips. Ken sat next to her. He held his new girlfriend's hand tightly. She smiled appreciatively at him.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Ken." she said, leaning against him. He was surprised.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"You've done a lot for me." Dee shrugged."You took me in, you stayed my friend, you gave me a name," and she made a face at that."even though it was supposed to be temporary..."  
  
Ken laughed.  
  
"I'll think of a better name for you, darling." he assured her.  
  
"But most of all, you loved me."  
  
"Of course." Ken replied."Who couldn't help but love you. You're sweet, funny, vibrant...even as a guy, you were all that."  
  
Dee blushed. Before she could reply, the other digidestined came over. They all said goodbye, and hugged her. Ken stood, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he said whispered in her ear."Deeana."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." she replied, blushing. She liked that new name."But remember, it isn't forever."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Ken kissed her full on the lips, then pulled away. Deeana gasped. Ken had put a gold chain around her neck. On the chain was a gold ring with a diamond on it.  
  
"When you come back, Deeana," Ken said."I'll put that ring on you."  
  
"Thank you, Ken." Deeana said, smiling tearfully.  
  
"You'd better get going, then." Ken said."Or you'll miss your plane."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
  
  
Deeana sat, staring out the window of the plane. She typed an e-mail to Ken, and sent it.  
  
  
  
Ken's D-terminal buzzed. He read Diana's e-mail.  
  
'Wait for me.'  
  
Ken smiled, then replied.  
  
  
  
'I'll wait for you as long as you want me to, Deeana.  
I love you'  
  
  
  
'I love you, too.'  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
-Everything in this chapter is tying loose ends up.  
-Everything that happened in this chapter has a purpose. You will find out what I mean in the sequel.  
-I DON'T wanna hear any flaming, bashing, whining, etc. about what I've written. #1: I can just eat the flames (yummy, power my fire attacks!). #2: I can deflect bashings (lightscreen). #3: for whining at me, you'll get a time-out ^_~ Just kidding. But honestly, I wouldn't bash your stories, so you shouldn't do that to mine. I truely dislike it, and may stop writting because of it. 


	11. Devotion to his Master

Two crimson eyes darted around the room. All was clear. A small figure ran across the dimly lit room, to a scorched mark on the floor.  
  
"Master." it hissed.  
  
The eyes darkened their colour and narrowed.  
  
"I'll be waiting for your return."  
  
The figure turned, and ran.  
  
It looked amazingly like a small, black Palmon. 


End file.
